Welcome to Jeopardy!
by OnigiriAttack
Summary: Cloud gets revenge, kidnapping and knocking out the guilty. Will those four men be able to convince Cloud for forgiveness? Will they even want it? Or will there surprise turn into begging? -I'll see how many reviews I have before continuing. c:


Reno praised the city. It was so full of bright people and lots of bars and motels. Being a Turk did have it's advantages though. One night stands were occasional events he enjoyed. As he strolled by he saw a Pennie up ahead.

_This is my chance!_

Slowly Reno bent over, picking the Pennie.

"Yes! My Lucky Day!," He laughed, "I should get a beer for my good luck-"

But before he could finish, he crashed to the floor. Laughing, his attacker picked up the forgotten Pennie. "More like my lucky day, babe."

**. . .**

It was a slow day, clouds passing by with ease. The perfect day to read a book. Vincent rose from his seat near the window and reached for a book. Gradually, he walked outside and into the quiet forest.

"Today's nice..." Vincent commented. He opened the book, getting sucked into the fictional world.

Ten minutes later, Vincent heard the rustling of leaves. "Who's there?", he whispered. It was a bad idea to leave his pistol behind.

"Someone you weren't expecting..." the voice whispered.

"...Can you speak louder? It's hard to figure out your voice..." Vincent said. He was quite confused. Why didn't this person just show his/her face and say 'Hi'.

"Well, if I did that you'd know right away who I am. That'd be a waste." The voice said, his voice still downcast.

Vincent sent the voice a weird glance. He slowly got up and started walking over to the voice. "Why don't you just show yourself?" He glanced down, something catching his eye.

A transceiver lay at his feet. _What is this?_ He picked it up, noticing a cord attached at the bottom. It fell once his finger's made contact with it. _Is this a trap?_

But he was too late. His escape was cut off, the cord belonging to a bigger trap. He was scooped up into the air before he could let out a gasp of air.

"Hey! What's your problem! Fuck, let me down!" Vincent Yelled.

"Nope. Your mine now, Vincent!" The voice laughed.

Vincent hesitated, "Cloud? What the hell are you thinking-" He was cut off as a tranquilizer injected in his side.

_'Sorry Vincent' _Cloud thought. This was going to be fun.

**. . .**

_Stupid Cadets with their stupid jokes, _Zack thought.

They'd gone too far this time. Being liked and Idolized was one thing, but the Cadets who thought bullying was funny were gonna get what they deserved.

Zack was now covered with Spaghetti and Alfredo sauce, head to toe. The offender, who had tripped Zack 'Accidentally', casually held his tray.

"Ohh, I'm soo sorry! Do you need help getting up?" The Cadet's voiced reeked sarcasm. The whole Cafeteria was dead silent, everyone looking confused, save for the other bullies. They were snickering, pointing, and laughing at Zack's state, only making Zack more furious.

"What the hell is your problem!" Zack screamed, getting up in the process. His fists were clenched at his side.

The Cadet just laughed it off. "I'm trying to help you, Punk, is this what I get in return?"

The Cadet placed his tray on a table, smirking the whole time.

"Are you mad?" Another Bully laughed.

"Are you gonna cry? What's wrong!" Another sneered.

Zack clenched his teeth, trying to control his anger. Getting into trouble now would only bring Sephiroth into this. He hated seeing Sephiroth get into his business. Ever since that day...

_Fuck, why am I thinking about that now?_ Zack thought.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The Cadet yelled. He walked closer, pushing Zack back two steps.

"Don't touch me," Zack said.

"What? You gonna do something about it?" The Cadet snickered, pushing Zack again.

"I said, Don't Touch me!" Zack yelled. He barely held his anger. One more time and he'd-

The Cadet pushed him again, this time knocking him into the nearby wall. All the while laughing.

"You looked so stupid I just-"

"Get off me!" Zack yelled, pouncing on the Cadets stomach. He punched him in the face, earning a gargle of words. Again and again, Zack punched and slapped the Cadet. He had lost control, and It would be very hard to bring him back to his senses.

"Stop! Stop!" The Cadets yelled, trying to drag Zack off the fallen Cadet. Zack just punched the other's, eyes ablaze. He didn't even notice a taller man picking him up, silky hair falling around his frame. Zack tried to kick at the man, earning a stab of fingers at a pressure point. Zack fell unconscious, almost dragging the man down.

Sighing the Man cradled Zack in his arms. He glanced at the injured Cadets. His eyes fell to the floor, focused on the bruised Cadet trying to get up, but failing.

"Get up" Sephiroth said.

The Cadet looked up, fear in his eyes. "Yes, Sir." He tried to get up, once again failing.

Slowly, Sephiroth placed Zack onto a chair. He dusted himself off and walked over to the Cadet, lifting him onto his legs. The Cadet hung onto a nearby table, righting himself.

"Sir," He tried to salute, but his arm lay limply at his side.

"You can't walk." Sephiroth said. He didn't care that he was stating the obvious. Before he picked up Zack, he told another Cadet to help bring the bruised one to his office.

"We're going to have a talk, or do you have something you need to attend to?" Sephiroth smirked. He knew the Cadets would follow him, but it was fun seeing them hesitate.

**. . .**

They arrived at his office five minutes later. Sephiroth placed Zack onto a nearby couch.

"Cadet, name yourself," Sephiroth announced.

"...My name is Xaine, sir." His voice was shaking, almost as if he thought Sephiroth would hit him at any moment. His eyes glanced at the chair next to Sephiroth's desk. The other Cadet was still holding him, and Sephiroth was still standing.

Sephiroth caught Xaine looking at the chair, "Sit down, and you may leave," he said to the other Cadet. While he sat down, Sephiroth glanced back at Zack. He was still covered in the Pasta. Sighing, he made a mental note. _Yet another couch... _Sephiroth let his mind wander back to that day.

It had been a month ago. Zack got into another fight, this one in the Showers. Sephiroth didn't know what happened. He laid unconscious on the shower floor, blood running from the multiple cuts on his body. Bruises were scattered across his chest like a checker board. Unlike the others, Sephiroth had a soft spot for Zack, and seeing him in that state had certainly set something off...

"-Sir? Are you okay?" The Cadets confused face brought him back to the present.

"Ahem, where were we?"

Xaine sighed, "You wanted to talk to me..Sir."

Sephiroth also sighed," Yes. Well, I'm going to make this simple for you. You and your little buddy's are to go nowhere near Zack, not even in the Cafeteria. You are to stay 100 meters away while in the hall. And if you happen to be near him, I'll make sure your punished severely." Sephiroth finished with a look of annoyance.

"Ah, yes Sir."

"You may leave," Sephiroth replied, stoic eyes watching Xaine stumble towards the door. Really, Zack could pack a punch. Zack...

Sephiroth ignored the Cadet, and picked up Zack. He walked out the door, going through various corridors to his room. Opening the door, he continued towards the bathroom. He placed Zack onto the toilet while he turned the nob's in the tub, warming up the bath. While the bath was warming, he went back to his room to get Zack some clean clothes. When he came back, he noticed Zack had awaken, confusion on his face.

"...Sephiroth?"


End file.
